Sister
by cmartist
Summary: They say that somewhere in the world, there is someone who looks exactly like you do. What if by some chance, those two would meet? Teen Titans x City of Heroes crossover.


**Sister**

Disclaimer: City of Heroes and Teen Titans are properties of their respective owners. I don't own them, but I enjoy them both. So there. :p

Notes: This is just a story that I've been playing around with for a few days now. It actually came about when I started playing City of Heroes. The game's kinda fun, when I think about it. Haven't gotten bored yet so I'm gonna write while the iron's hot. :p Read, review, and enjoy.

**Prologue**

She stood at the foot of the portal, unwavering in her resolve. The Envoy of Shadows (1) flanked by several Behemoths and Spectral Demons in front of her approached menacingly, fire surrounding them like unholy auras.

"You," she growled as she glared at the Envoy. "Your kind has been waiting for me ever since I was born. Well, now I'm here," she taunted.

The Envoy looked at her in mild amusement, his razor-sharp teeth showing in a twisted smile. "It was very foolish of you to confront us here child," referring to both her origin and actual age. "For 13 years we waited for you to come to power. When your power finally manifests itself, what do you do?" he asks as he looks at his clawed hand. His eyes slowly train on the young girl as fire and darkness surround him, slowly intensifying in power. "You attack our servants the Circle of Thorns(2), you destroy several of my minions, and now have the GALL TO FACE ME HERE?" he roars, causing several of said minions to back away in fright.

The girl's blue cloak blows in the wind caused by the Envoy's outburst, revealing a young girl in a dark blue leotard. Her pale skin contrasting with the fire and brimstone red of the surrounding area, she slowly looks up at the elder demon, meeting glare for glare. She grasps the gem on her chest tightly, a snarl coming to her lips. "I've seen hell because of you," she replies harshly. Memories of death, violations, torture at the hands of the Circle all come flooding into her mind, bitter tears making their way down her pale face. "I don't even know my own mother," she cries, her voice barely a whisper. Replacing the cowl on her head to hide the tears, she looks back at the demon lord with a determined look on her face.

"I will destroy you," she says with finality, her eyes suddenly glowing with a bright white light.

The Envoy roars with laughter at the little girl before him. Crossing his arms, he gives her another look of amusement as one would give after hearing a funny joke. "And how, pray tell, do you plan to accomplish that task? You may be of our blood, but even you cannot stand up to all of us here, much less myself," he sneers.

"Who said I was alone," she smirks. As she finishes her sentence, several dozen figures fly out of the portal and charge at the demons. The Midnight Patrol (3) along with several other non-aligned heroes plunge head first into the fray, ready to give their all to stop the Envoy and all his minions. She flies up and joins them in what may very well be the last battle she would fight.

"All right people, lets show them what we're made of!" yells Rainbow Rider (4) as she, Peace Craft, and the rest of the heavy hitters land earth shattering blows on the Behemoths, knocking them several meters away. With the path now clear for the blasters, Krystal Kaye and the rest launch their most powerful attacks, incinerating, shattering, or just plain disintegrating their targets. With the main forces occupied with all the heroes blasting and punching them, the girl and the Envoy fly up and observe the carnage below. Although the heroes were vastly outnumbered, the sheer heart and tenacity they displayed gave them a slight edge, slowly pushing back the demonic horde

"You've done well, little bird," says the demon, clearly playing with her adopted name. "I wouldn't have imagined all these humans would actually come to your aid despite your origins."

"They didn't come for me," she answers somberly, as energy starts to gather around her hands. "They came because we all had a common goal," she finishes as her eyes glow with the same bright energy.

"Come then, child. Show me your strength," he taunts.

As she raises her hands, several large boulders from the ground float up to her side, each of them larger then the Envoy himself. His eyes widen in surprise as they all fly at him at break neck speeds, each with enough force to shatter the boulder. The girl's cape flaps in the wind as her power propels (5) more and more boulders at her target. Soon, all that can be seen of the huge demon is a sphere of rock and debris.

Seeing no reaction from the now trapped demon, she focuses her power on the huge mass, causing it to slowly compact like a deflating ball. Just when it seems she was winning, the ball glows red with heat before exploding in a shower of magna, revealing the Envoy looking unharmed and very annoyed.

"I'm surprised, little bird. I almost felt that," he sneered. Raising a claw, he calls forth his demonic fire as it collects around his body. Narrowing his eyes at the girl, he launches a huge burst of fire intent on finishing her off in one strike.

"Burn."

The blast engulfs her in its intense heat, slamming her into the ground below. Rainbow Rider notices her friend fall and with a speed to rival many of the super speedsters, launches herself at the Envoy. Delivering a powerful punch to his jaw, he staggers slightly in the air as she continues to pummel him with earth shattering blows. Her attack is short lived however, as he grabs her face in a vice-like grip.

"Now you, my dear, are a threat," he growls, his face now sporting several bruises. Rainbow Rider struggles in his grasp, vainly trying to pry the claws which are trying to crush her head. "Your mother may have given you your powers, but you lack her experience." With that, he throws her back to the ground with all his might, her body causing a huge crater on impact with the ground. He spares her a short glance as he senses a familiar power behind him.

"You shouldn't have done that," says a mildly annoyed voice.

He turns around and sees the girl he thought burnt to a cinder floating in the air. There was some evidence of minor burns on her clothes and skin but she was otherwise untouched by the flames. Wanting to test a theory, he flew towards her and gave one of his most powerful punches only to be stopped by a pale green shield. Giving a look which one could interpret as amusement, he continued to pound on the shield as sweat began to pour down his target's brow. "Your shield's power was most unexpected. I wonder how long you can keep it up?" he taunted.

While not betraying any emotion, she knew that she couldn't maintain her shield forever. She could probably maintain it for a few minutes at best with the amount of damage it was taking. All of a sudden, the latest punch breaks through the shield slamming into her chest with more force than she thought the human body could withstand. Coughing up blood, she feels more blows land on her small frame, causing innumerable bruises, cuts, and very likely broken bones. The pain is too much to bear as she loses concentration and falls to the ground below.

Forcing her eyes open, she sees the Envoy fly down towards her, a look of pure enjoyment on his face. She tries to get up but her body's injuries are too much; her limbs failing to respond to her wishes. "How..." she whispers.

"Did you really believe I was using my full power? I haven't even begun to show you the darkness I control." He kneels down in front of her now, running a clawed hand across her pale face. "It's too bad you decided to turn away from your heritage," he muses out loud. "Since you consider yourself human, I could always find other 'uses' for one as well developed as you."

His other claw slowly snakes its way up her leg, a look of lust on the demon's face. Her eyes glow with unbridled power and rage as she glares at the owner of the offending appendage.

"Get...off...me," she commands, as her tormentor is suddenly lifted several meters into the air. As he flies upward, she slowly floats off the ground and hovers after him. While it appears as though she had just found her second wind, in truth it was taking all her power and concentration not to pass out on the spot. She focuses here stare on the Envoy as he begins his downward fall.

The Envoy on the other hand easily shook off the shock of being tossed around. He starts to swoop towards her but finds himself held by an unseen force. He struggles to move but the power which binds him is stronger than any physical bonds. "What have you done?!" he roars.

As the fight in the sky continues, a gloved hand pushes its way out of a pile of rubble, revealing slightly battered and thoroughly annoyed Rainbow Rider. "That didn't go well," she groans. Looking up, she sees the Envoy held in place by her friend's power; said friend flying up to meet him. With the situation seemingly under control now, she heads back into the thick of the battle, intent on venting some pent up frustrations on some demons' heads.

The battle on the ground is going much better than expected though; more than half the demonic horde had been beaten down or downright destroyed with only a few heroes taken out but thankfully alive. With the obvious advantage now, the heroes pressed their advantage, taking down more and more demons with each passing minute. The Envoy notices this as he continues to struggle against the power which binds him, returning his gaze to his opponent while giving her an unearthly growl.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll answer your question." she replies sarcastically, "You're trapped by my power, your 'legions' are being beaten down as we speak, and oh, you've lost." With that, the bindings holding the Envoy begin tightening their grip, causing him to grunt in pain, unaware that the girl in front of him is close to exhaustion.

He glares ate her for a few moments before letting loose a huge laugh. "Beaten? BEATEN?! Do you have ANY idea where you are little bird?" he taunts. Shouting out in some demonic tongue, a wave of evil is suddenly felt by all the heroes in the vicinity. The roar echoes across the plains causing demons of every shape and size to phase into the area; their number easily in the thousands. Surrounded, the Midnight Patrol slowly form into a tight circle, trying to get into as defensive a position as possible while shielding their fallen. The Envoy smirks as it sees "This is my DOMAIN, foolish mortal. My followers here ARE legion."

Her face remained emotionless even though she wanted to shake in fear. She had underestimated the forces that the Envoy controlled and now everyone would pay the price for her mistake. _'I can't...no...won't let this happen.'_ With a supreme effort she points one of her hands at the huddled heroes just as the horde attack. The heroes brace themselves for the fatal blow but it never came. As they looked around, they found themselves surrounded by a green force field, blocking every attack the demons could throw at them. However, the strain of maintaining the shield AND holding the Envoy was taking its toll on her; she coughed up more blood courtesy of her previous injuries and the Envoy was slowly breaking free of her grasp.

"I will enjoy listening to your screams," gloats the demon lord, the power holding him weakening by the moment. "But it will be much more pleasurable watching you helpless to stop me from killing your team first," he growls. "Perhaps I should give them to my lieutenants to 'play' with first. It's been centuries since we've had humans here."

The threat had the reverse effect though, her eyes lighting up in anger, rage and desperation. She looks towards her team mates on last time, a brief look of sorrow on her face before refocusing her attentions on the Envoy.

"If it's to end the chaos..." she whispers, too soft for the demon to hear. With a wave of her hand, wormholes appear under each of the heroes, teleporting them back to the safety of earth. Rainbow Rider watches in horror as she realizes what her friend is trying to do. She yells for her to stop but the teleportation had already taken effect as she and the rest of the heroes vanish, leaving the horde only one target now.

The Envoy roars with laughter. "So, even you realize the futility of it all. A pity that..." He is shocked out of his little statement as a huge explosion on the ground startles all the demons. He looks towards the sound and sees the remains of their portal to earth, crushed into nothing more than rubble. He glares at the girl before him, flames now surrounding his whole body.

"**_I am going to let my horde have their way with you. You will experience a hell so indescribable that just when you wish for death, I will be sure you will not be granted it. I will make sure you suffer for all eternity for what you have done_**!" he roars, his voice now sounding more demonic than ever. The bindings holding him already weakened, the sudden burst of power gave the final push, allowing him to break free. The Envoy and all the demons rush towards the girl, blood lust in what would pass for their eyes.

All this time, the girl face was hidden by her cowl, seemingly unaware of the danger all around her. Just as the first demon's claws reach out to strike, her eyes open wide, revealing them to be glowing blood red. That is the last sight the demon sees as he suddenly is frozen in mid-air. The other demons freeze in mid air as well, held by the same power which held the Envoy only moments before. Even the Envoy himself is frozen once more in the air.

"**_You cannot hold all of us for long, little bird,_**" threatens the Envoy.

"I don't have to," was her monotone reply. As the words leave her lips, a huge vortex appears in the sky above, a swirl of blackness contrasting with the red sky. "Do you know what that is?" she asks.

The Envoy's eyes widen in fear as he recognizes the tell tale signs. "**_The VOID! Impossible! No human has the power to open a portal to the void! Even our most powerful magicks cannot open one!"_**

She simply looks back at the demon, exhaustion finally setting in as her hold on him and his minions drop. "Have you forgotten about your 'pet project'?(6) I'm not really human, remember?" she states. She finally succumbs to her injuries as she coughs up blood one last time and falls towards the ground. Her fall is stopped, however, as the void begins to pull everything towards itself. The demons are the first to enter the void, their screams suddenly vanishing as the void returns them to nothingness. Even the Envoy's powers prove no match as he vanishes into the darkness.

With a last desperate attempt to save herself, she tries opens a wormhole between her and the void, hoping against hope that her power is enough to take her home.  As she enters the void, her power fails her once again.  Too drained to even lift a finger, she begins to resign herself to her fate when the familiar sensation of the wormhole surround her. _'Home,'_ she thinks, before she finally loses consciousness.

-----

Now, contrary to the demons belief, the Void was not the absence of everything. In fact, it was the source of everything. Semi-intelligent in its own way, it caused the whole multitude of universes to come about.

When a portal opened towards its domain, it was delighted at having a new experience for the first time in countless millennia. Reaching out with its senses, it found several entities flying out of the portal. With each entity, it found thoughts which it could not comprehend. It found power which coursed through them as well as thoughts of inflicting pain and suffering on others, something which the Void disliked. The entities also contained some taint which the Void could not explain. Since all the entities had the same thoughts, the Void did what it thought best; it tossed them back through the portal but took away those powers. It just wouldn't do if those powers were used to hurt itself.

It was about to turn its attention away when smaller entity came through the portal. It was about to toss it back the way it came when it sensed something different about the visitor. Unlike the rest, this one appeared to want to go somewhere else. Curiosity once again ruled as the Void reached out and touched the mind of the entity, hoping to gain some new knowledge. As it touched the mind of the entity, it caught a single thought more powerful than any it had ever felt. 'Home'.

It could not comprehend home. What was it? It felt the entity beginning to fade. The spark which it held was fast dying. It reached out once again in an attempt to discover why it was fading. Once again, the thought 'Home' was the only thing it could find. This time, it was accompanied by an image of a bright 'blue ball', structures of gray, and strange entities which moved on two appendages yet had four. Searching its memory, the Void found the 'blue ball' in one of the 'bubbles' it had visited once. Guessing this entity may have come from there, it 'pushed' the entity towards that blue ball, towards the tall structure, towards the strange entity on two appendages.

As the entity vanished, the Void felt pleased with itself. It had learned many things in its scans of these new entities, however unpleasant the thoughts of the ones it tossed were, plus it had assisted one of them to find this 'home.'  Once more, it resumed its silent musings and waited for any new visitors.

-----

The tower was just like any ordinary skyscraper in the city; it had windows, it was made of concrete, and it was tall.  Ordinary if you could ignore the fact it was in the shape of a 'T' and resided in the middle of a small island next to the bay.  Normally, it was home for the city's greatest champions, the Teen Titans.  Tonight, it was more of a refuge as five worn-out and tired teens dragged themselves though the front door, each covered in a pinkish-red slime as they made their way through the corridors.

"Dude, tell me again WHY Plasmus keeps getting out?  It took me 5 days to get the stench off my fur and the taste out of my mouth the last time we fought him!" complains Beastboy, looking at himself in disgust.

Robin can only nod in silent agreement.  While deep down he knew Slade was behind Plasmus'latest break out, he was too tired and felt too dirty to reply to Beastboy's comment.   The rest of the Titans, sans Raven, all simply moaned as they each made their way to the shower to wash up and put the dirty day behind them.  The sound of something crashing into the living room however, stops them in their tracks.  They rush off to the source of the disturbance, each of them already in a foul mood from the earlier skirmish and eager to vent some frustrations on those who broke into the tower.  What they find is something which shocked them all.

The window of the living room had been smashed in with a huge object, causing glass fragments to be scattered all over the floor.  What smashed the window, however, was found laying down on the floor.  Much to their horror, they found a young girl, probably not much older than they were.  Numerous cuts could be seen all over her body yet they didn't appear to have come from her sudden entry into their home.  Her clothes were in tatters as if someone raked huge claws across her body.  Her skin faired no better, huge cuts where once flawless skin had been; blood already pooling under her from her injuries.

Robin rushed to her side, checking for any signs of life as the rest of the Titans headed to the medlab to get the medical equipment.  As Robin tried to ascertain the level of the injuries, he finally noticed something which sent a chill down his spine.  The girl's was wearing a cloak which, although tattered and stained with her blood, was noticeably a deep blue color.  The leotard she wore was pitch black, hiding the curves of her young body by blending with the shadows.  Robin's hand shook as he reached out for the hood of her cowl, revealing familiar face with deep purple hair and pale skin.

The rest of the Titans returned from medlab with a plethora of medical equipment to try to save the girl's life.  As they entered the room, they saw Robin stumble backwards away from the girl, the look on his face was like he had seen a ghost.

"Robin, what is wrong," asks Starfire.  Cyborg and Beastboy check on their leader while Starire and Raven approach the prone figure, trying to get a glimpse of what startled Robin.  What they see causes even Raven's normally pale skin to go even paler.  Starfire raises her hands to cover her mouth, shock and disbelief on her face as she recognizes the bloodied figure on the ground.

"Raven."

-----

To be continued.

Ok. Notes time.

(1) Envoy of Shadows – one of the major arch villains in **City of ** **Heroes**.  A demon who serves the prince of darkness.

(2) Circle of Thorns – A cult in the **City of ** **Heroes** game which is known for human sacrifices, summoning demons, and magically manipulating events with impunity.

(3) Midnight Patrol – A group of magically gifted heroes in the **City of ** **Heroes** game which relentlessly pursues the Circle of Thorns

(4) Rainbow Rider – my own character which I created a loooong time ago.

     Peacecraft, Krystal Kaye – my own creation.  Heroes I am currently playing in the game.

(5) Propel – a power in the game in which the hero summons an object from basically anywhere and tosses it at their target.  For my story, I've changed it to something closer along the lines of telekinesis, since it lifts objects anyway.

(6) Just as a refresher, it was mentioned that she has 'their blood' and that they 'waited for her for 13 years.'  To be elaborated in the next chapter.

(7) The Void – something I just thought about.  This is probably the only time you'll see it anyway :p

(8) City of Heroes – a super-hero MMORPG.  You can create virtually any kind of hero in this game and I have to say I'm addicted. :p

Well, that's about it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
